ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jrooksjr
Here is a link to Morph's Sandbox Here is a link to the Sitenotice page. Time? Hey, what are you planning with the TimeSec, etc? I'm wanting to help because I work in programming like that constantly, however, I'm concerned because I don't want you to make some big stuff that can be handled in one template... --[[User:Crythias|''Crythias]] on http://Ikariam.org Lambda | IFT ( | Talk) 00:26, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Tell me again. Input to is what? --[[User:Crythias|Crythias]] on http://Ikariam.org Lambda | IFT ( | Talk) 00:31, 3 July 2008 (UTC) So, the template takes all the input time (seconds, hours, days, years) and verifies that they can be shown on a clock and then what? --[[User:Crythias|Crythias]] on http://Ikariam.org Lambda | IFT ( | Talk) 00:36, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Ah. So this is raw time converted to building-based reduced time? Do we even have an idea how that is to be calculated? Personally, I don't see how we even need to verify anything but negative numbers, and even then, we don't verify for negative numbers, currently. At best, we'd probably need to convert YY:DD:HH:MM:SS to seconds, then apply whatever reduction to the value of total seconds that represents and convert that back into Years:Days:Hours:Minutes:Seconds for display. However, if I think about what might be, these conversions may very well be based upon how many citizens are being utilized per level of building, or any number of things. Cart before the horse, probably? --[[User:Crythias|Crythias]] on http://Ikariam.org Lambda | IFT ( | Talk) 00:54, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Be careful about overlinking Wikipedia Overlinking -- It's not necessary to link everything that can be linked, especially if it's linked once in a paragraph. --[[User:Crythias|Crythias]] on http://Ikariam.org Lambda | IFT ( | Talk) 03:50, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Islands etc I've started a project page on the Forum so we can get the design sorted out. Scaremonger 20:37, 3 July 2008 (UTC) We haven't talked in a while. Hope everything's ok with you. TTYL --[[User:Crythias|Crythias]] on http://Ikariam.org Lambda | IFT ( | Talk) 14:12, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Rollback. Thanks very much. Scaremonger 21:36, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes, thank you too. Already used to good effect. Chupchup 23:06, 16 July 2008 (UTC) On vacation Hi, I'll be out of town for over a month, and doing a lot of tourist things; therefore my work here will be limited to quickly checking in on irregular occasions. I'm in vacation mode on my main Ikariam account; my test account is still going because it is lower-maintenance. Naturally, I won't be at my usual computer, so I may be forced to use IE, or at least Windows, at some point. I'll be back by the second week of September. Chupchup 03:43, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Good work Morph, you're doing a grand job there. Keep it up! Robin Patterson 05:00, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Admin Status changes Thanks very much. Scaremonger 10:07, 2 August 2008 (UTC) I've been doing some high-level stuff I hope you don't mind. We don't have enough people with egos to start having shoving matches. Of course, if I'm being heavy-handed, please let's talk. :) I have a few more ideas going on, and I think we'll start making some more changes, especially with Template:Stdsummaries in the near future. As well, I'm thinking that I'm going to actually list the Buildings, Units, and Ships in the sidebar. I didn't see a need to list unimplemented buildings in a MAIN menu. --[[User:Crythias|Crythias]] on http://Ikariam.org Lambda | IFT ( | Talk) 04:53, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Stdsummaries/Common.js Common.js didn't need to be changed, as I understand it. it just had an expiration time to work? Anyway, maybe you had it right. I don't know. at least it works.--[[User:Crythias|Crythias'']] on http://Ikariam.org Lambda | IFT ( | Talk) 04:56, 4 August 2008 (UTC)